


Как Секситься 2

by erraticSerpent



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Other, This is literally just a translation of How to Sex 2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Дети типа йо я вышел из вогиныЧёкак, это Как Секситься 2. Книга авторства Tommyinnit. Как Секситься 1 совсем не доступна для прочтения.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Вступление

**Дети типа йо я вышел из вогины**  
  
**Чёкак, это Как Секситься 2. Книга авторства Tommyinnit. Как Секситься 1 совсем не доступна для прочтения.**


	2. Глава 1: Как секситься

**Вам нравится Секс? Ага. Мне тоже не нравится. Но давайте прочитаем эту книгу, чтобы мы могли остановить грешников.**  
  
**НЕ ТРАХАЙТЕСЬ С ТЕРРОРИСТАМИ!**


	3. Глава 1: Туториал

**Так, ты хочешь узнать, как завести ёбаного ребёнка. Любишь детей? Любить их очень плохо.**


	4. Глава 1: Туториал

**Сначала тебе понадобится друг. Если у тебя он уже есть: Молодчина. Твой друг, когда он весь выдохнется, ПОМЕНЯЕТСЯ С ТОБОЙ МЕСТАМИ. Вот тогда будет твой шанс показать себя. Вот тогда ты делаешь свой шаг**


	5. Глава 2: Как Говорить с Девушками и Женщинами

**девушки и женщины красиыве**  
  
**Если хотите с ними поговорить, предложите купить им сумку. Так они займутся с вами сексом**


	6. Глава 3: Секс

**НЕ ГОВОРИ "МММММ". ИМ ЭТО НЕ НРАВИТСЯ. секс это научный процесс когда ты им занимаешься делай записи.**


	7. Глава 3: Секс

**записывай следующее:**  
**какой запах ты видишь**  
**насколько ты голоден**  
**насколько ты зол**  
**что тебе делать если ты зол**  
**НЕ БЕЙ ДЕВУШЕК**  



	8. Глава 3: Секс

**девушки не некрасивые. но девушки чувствуют голод. это их единственный минус. Общество: Женщины плохие. Общество НЕПРАВО. Женщинам должны платитб**


	9. Глава 9

**Глава 9 о сиськах**  
  
**СИСЬКИ**  
**СИСЬКИ**  
**СИСЬКИ**  
  
**Мужчинам нравятся сиськи.**  
**Когда женщины заряжают телефон, ихняя грудь становится больше**  



	10. Глава ?:

**Секс с БэдБойХэйло;**  
  
**НЕ НАДО**


	11. Глава 128: Разрешение

**СОГЛАСИЕ**


	12. Глава 129

**Что такое дилдо?**  
  
**Расскажите мне, я не знаю**  
  
**Это меч? Я знаю, что такое меч**  
  
**Гоги нравятся дилдо**  
  
**Почему?**  
  



End file.
